Amestris Protector: Uchiha Redemption
by HurricaneGohan94
Summary: Ever since the final battle with Kaguya, Sasuke has yearned for not only information about the Rabbit Goddess but a way to repent for the sins of the past. After gaining some useful information from an unlikely source, the young Uchiha comes upon something that allows him to become apart of what may give him the redemption he seeks...even if it's not by choice.


So yeah, I know a lot of you wanted an update on the original Amestris Protector but to be honest, I'd lost interest in the old idea almost two years ago and I've wanted to redo it for a long time. Before I knew it, the Naruto manga came to an end and the release of The Last: Naruto the Movie was met with immense praise from Japanese fans with a follow up movie featuring Uzumaki Boruto to be released in August. That being said, I've been thinking about how to restart this but incorporate the latest material and I think I've come up with a unique take on this sort of crossover. Unlike some, I liked the final outcome for Sasuke and I've wanted to do a story centered on him for a long time. So I hope I do him justice in this new fic, enjoy.

"This" is talking/technique

"**This" is Truth**

"_This" is thought_

**Chapter 1:**

To most shinobi, traveling the harsh deserts of Kaze no Kuni alone for days on end with no suitable resources was akin to suicide. However most shinobi weren't Uchiha Sasuke who, along with his best friend and rival Uzumaki Naruto, was practically a God amongst his fellow ninja.

"It's around here somewhere." Sasuke said to himself, his Sharingan and Rinnegan flickering around the landscape.

After the war, Sasuke had sought to redeeming the sins he had committed during his time as a Missing-nin, traveling the world as a mercenary until such a time until he felt that it was right to return to his home village. However, unknown to all but Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke had a secondary purpose for his travels: to learn the origins of the Rabbit Goddess, Otsutsuki Kaguya in order to prevent a scenario like hers to ever happen again.

Of course, the first couple of years turned out fruitless; he had been unable to find any information that wasn't completely false, altered, or too vague to be factual. But the young traveler struck gold during the incident with the Otsutsuki Clan and their leader Toneri in which they attempted to punish humanity for the weaponing of chakra. He had been able to secretly capture one of the clansmen alive and thoroughly interrogated him on any information regarding Kaguya which led to him traversing the desert.

Although he couldn't help but stay in Konoha for a few months after the incident to catch up with his old team and inform Kakashi on any info he could find. He couldn't help but feel amused when he best friend proposed to Hinata, prompting the shy woman to faint on the spot and causing Naruto to panic. Unfortunately, he didn't attend the wedding due to the guests feeling wary of him and him wanting to get some use out of the info he learned although he did watch the ceremony briefly from a distance and sent Naruto a small smirk when the blond made eye contact during his first dance with his new bride.

But getting back to the task at hand; the clansmen the Sasuke interrogated claimed that there was a secret bunker hidden deep within the desert of Kaze no Kuni and only those who possess the sacred dojutsu would have a chance in discovering it and that led to the Uchiha's current task of scanning the vast land with his two dojutsu.

However, it had been days since he got the information and so far his search had yet to bear fruit. Even with his legendary stubbornness, even Sasuke was beginning to lose hope in the entire situation….

…and at that moment, something unusual caught his eye.

"Well that's certainly odd." Sasuke spoke out loud, keeping his sight on the specific part of land that caught his attention.

A massive amount of chakra was visible underneath the sand; so much so that it took the shape of a rectangular hole in the ground complete with a flight of stairs.

"_It's obvious that this was meant more for a Byakugan user to find; this is like a giant beacon in the sky for them." _Sasuke concluded,

Not wanting to waste time Sasuke gathered chakra around his body, focusing his Rinnegan on the hidden bunker.

"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)!" Sasuke exclaimed, unleashing a massive gravitational force that blew away the massive amounts of sand from his destination.

The entrance looked ancient; a stone slab removable by a long chain attached in the center of it. With no hesitation, Sasuke grabbed the chain and pulled the slab out of the ground with ease revealing a stone staircase. The Uchiha slowly descended down being extra careful to not lose his footing on the brittle-looking material. Eventually, he reached the bottom after a few minutes of walking and what he saw made the normally stoic individual widen his eyes in surprise.

All around him were old scriptures and books containing possible knowledge on the almighty Rabbit Goddess along with who knows what else but he knew it would be immensely useful.

"_This is perfect," _Sasuke thought with a small amount of glee placing his remaining hand into a seal. _"I should be able to gain everything I need here but it'll be best if I take everything that is relevant."_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"

Four clones popped into appearance and wordlessly began to go over to anything valuable. Sasuke himself stuck to the main area of the massive library and began to read over whatever he could in the hopes of finding any answers.

"Hey Boss!" One of Sasuke's clones called out much to his irritation.

"What is it?" Sasuke demanded, approaching the clone that called out to him.

"You're gonna want to see this; look at this book over here." The clone said

The last Uchiha approached the bookcase and was indeed surprised at what he saw. A very old and worn book but that wasn't what interested him. No it was the aura it gave off; it was ominous and dark but it had one very striking feature…

…It was glowing red.

"What the hell?" Sasuke questioned, hesitant to approach the reading material. "I can't decipher the signature it's giving off even with the Rinnegan."

Against his better judgment, Sasuke decided to take the book out of it's place albeit, with some hesitation. The descendent of Indra kept his hetero-eyed gaze on the ancient material for a moment and noticed that the glow had not only continued but it now seemed brighter than before.

"_Could be because of me? A direct descendent of Kaguya?"_

For whatever reason, something inside the young Uchiha's head was telling him to open the book. Of course being the shinobi that he was, he wasn't about to put himself at risk over curiosity. Instead he called over one of his clones and handed it the book before gaining some distance.

"Only open it when I give the order." Sasuke instructed, while going through some quick one-handed seals for a fire jutsu in case things went south. "Ok, on the count of three…"

"1…"

"2…."

"3!"

The clone quickly opened to a random page…

…But nothing happened.

Sighing in both relief and slight disappointment, Sasuke dispersed his chakra along with the clones seeing as they did their job and had gathered all relevant material and placed everything in the middle of the room for him to seal away.

Seeing as the danger was seemingly non-existent, Sasuke strolled over and picked the book off the ground.

"I can't believe I was so paranoid." Sasuke muttered, setting his gaze on the page that the book had been opened to. "I mean it's just an old boo-URK!"

Sasuke's body suddenly became rigid, unable to move even a single muscle; this resulted in him dropping the still open book in front of him.

"_W-what is this, why can't I move!?"_

The book began shine red even brighter than the shinobi had seen to the point that it was beginning to hurt his dojutsu but he was unable to look away. However just the book began to shine it's brightest it began to dim just as quickly but as the light dimmed a darker light began to take it's place, purple in color.

"_What the hell is going on!?"_

Just as that thought ran through his head, a large eye opened up from the middle of the book and with it long shadow-like tendrils began exiting the pupil and slowly wrapped themselves around Sasuke's body.

"_Damn, I can't even infuse chakra. I'm completely paralyzed!" _

For the first time in years, Uchiha Sasuke was close to having a fear induced breakdown due to being so helpless and the fact that his body was beginning to break apart before his eyes didn't help matters at all.

Before he knew it, his remaining arm was taken away, followed by both his legs, and then the tendrils began taking apart his torso.

The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before; of course he was lost on how to explain the feeling of having his body torn apart in such a manner so he settled on silently screaming in his own head to try in block out the pain.

Finally the tendrils had reached his head and at this point all Sasuke could do was mentally growl and curse in frustration at being so helpless; him, one of the two shinobi who had surpassed the likes of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, taken out by a random book.

With what little strength he had left, he struggled through the paralysis to let out one last defiant roar to the heavens but they went unheard by all.

…And just like that, Uchiha Sasuke quietly disappeared from his homeland, never to be heard from again for a long time.

* * *

><p>So that's the first chapterprologue to the rewrite. As stated before, this is Sasuke-centric, Naruto will not be in this version although he may be mentioned every now and again. Now I don't plan to make this story very long, my goal is to finish it between 8-15 chapters if possible so in order to compensate, chapters for this fic will be much longer than my standard after this chapter so updates will be very slow, in fact I don't plan to release chapter two until April in order to get everything in place but I will try to make this a bi-monthly release afterwards. Well that's it for this one; the next planned update is for Parallel Uzumaki before going back to Kitsune Warrior in February; so until then, later everyone.


End file.
